Ang Promdi
by Withering Princess
Summary: SASUSAKU. Si Sakura ay isang probinsyana. Si Sasuke ay isang city dude. Dala ng kamalasang tinatawag na tadhana, sila ay napilitang magshare ng isang apartment. E ano naman kung ganun? Basahin nyo na lang kasi para di na ako nababaliw sa pagsusulat ng sum
1. Chapter 1

Halu pipol! Eto ang kauna-unahang tagalog fic under Naruto mula sa inyong lingkod! Ang inspirasyon ko nito ay ang chikiting na tuwing gabi'y dumadaan sa amin at sumisigaw ng: "TINAPA DAING!". Oo, kaya pasalamat tayo sa kanya na-cure ang writer's block ko! In fairness, masarap yung tinapa nya, ha! Bili kayo sa kanya! (Mag-promote ba daw ng tinapa't daing!) Anyway, simulan na nga nating itong istoryang pinamagatang… "Ang Promdi".

Paunawa: OOC ang mga nilalang dito… Kaya huwag kayong magtataka kung biglang mag-dance number si Orochimaru.

* * *

**Ang Promdi**

Chapter 1: Sulat prom di city

Hay, kay ganda talaga ng umaga dito sa mumunting probinsya ng Utligin. Malalanghap mo ang sariwang hangin na walang bahid ng anumang uri ng polusyon at iyong maririnig ang huni ng mga ibong nagsisiliparan sa himpapawid. Ang mga residente ng probinsyang ito ay tinatawag ang mga sarili nila na 'utlig' bilang honor na rin sa kanilang lugar na sadyang proud na proud sila. Ngunit ang tahimik sanang umaga ng mga utlig ay nabulahaw ng isang sigaw ng dalaga.

"INAY! HALIKAYO DITO! TIYAK MATUTUWA KAYO!" tili ng isang pink-haired lady na about 17 years old habang yakap-yakap ang isang sulat. Papungas-pungas namang tumakbo ang kanyang mother dear patungo sa kanyang anak.

"Bakit ano yun anak?" sabi ni mother na may muta pa sabay tingin sa letter na hawak ng kanyang daughter. Napataas ang kilay ng matanda. "May penpal ka?"

"Inay naman!" sabi ni Sakura sabay abot sa kanyang mother ng sulat. "Natanggap na ako sa inaplayan kong University sa syudad! Pasado ako sa scholarship nila kaya wala tayong problema sa tuition ko! O diba!" tuwang-tuwang pagmamalaki ni Sakura sa ina. Ang ina naman niya ay napatalon sa kawalan ng sisidlan ng saya. Yinakap ni Sakura ang mother. "Salamat sa'yo mother nakarating ako dito! Kung hindi sa tinda nating tinapa't daing ay hindi ako aabot ng kolehiyo!"

"Oo nga!" sigaw ng ina. "Pag yumaman na tayo hindi na ako magtitinda ng tinapa't daing! Boneless bangus na ang ititinda ko! Malapit na tayong yumaman! Ahahay!" sigaw ng ina na halos umabot na sa kabilang probinsya. Yakapan ng yakapan ang mag-ina sa sobrang tuwa gaya ng ginawa nila noong lumayas na sa kanilang puder ang tatay ni Sakura. Pasakit kasi sa bulsa ang nilalang na iyon dahil lahat ng panindang tinapa't daing ng mag-ina ay lagi niyang dinedekwat at ipinanreregalo sa nililigawan niyang si Donya Cholesterola na may-ari ng piggery. Ang tuwa naman ni Sakura ay gaya noong nanalo siya as "Palengke Queen". Well, karapat-dapat naman talaga siyang tanghaling reyna ng mga palengkera dahil sa buong palengke ay siya lang ang nagbibigay ng libreng dance number sa mga bumibili sa kanya habang nakatayo sa malansang counter ng tinapa at pinapalakpakan ng mga manonood. Aba! Kung hindi dahil doon a hindi siya magiging reyna!

Ang pagha-happy-happpy ng mag-ina ay naputol biglang may naalala ang mother ni Sakura. "Teka anak, kelan ang alis mo?" Napatingin tuloy si Sakura sa letter. "Ngayon daw po! Nanay! Mag-eempake na ako! Babayush!" wika ng dalaga as she zoomed away from view.

Dumiretso sa kanyang silid si Sakura at nag-empake ng mga pag-aari niya sa kanyang tampipi. Di na siya nag-bother na I-fold ang mga damit dahil malulukot din naman daw yun sa biyahe. Salaksak lang ng salaksak sa bayong na parang mapag-iiwanan na ng sibilisasyon. After a few minutes, viola! Ready to go na ang bida!

Lumabas ng kanyang kwarto si Sakura at nakita niya ang kanyang inay na may hawak na isang puting bato at isang plastic bag at ibinibigay ang mga ito sa kanya. Nagulat si Sakura. Aanhin naman niya ang mga yun diba!

Kinuha ni Sakura nang mapagtanto niya ang value nung bato. Ibig sabihin pwede na siyang maging Darna! Ayuus! Matagal na niyang pinapangarap ang matawag na 'Darna', ang superhero na naka-red na two-piece. Niyakap ni Sakura ang ina. "Inay! Sabi ko na nga ba naging ikaw si Darna! Syempre pano mo naman maipapaliwanag yung kahindik-hindik at kagila-gilalas nyong kakayahan sa larangan ng pagtitinapa! Pramis pagbubutihan ko ang pagganap ng Darna! Ay lab yu nay!"

Kumalas ang ina sa yakap na makapigil-hininga. "Gaga! Hindi 'to bato ni Darna! Anting-anting ko yan! Papamana ko na sayo para mabantayan ka dun sa syudad! Mapanganib kasi dun, maraming mga manyak dun tsaka mga halang ang kaluluwa!" then she sniffed. "Anak, sumulat ka ha? Wag kang mag-alala sa akin, ayos lang ako dito."

Tulo ang uhog ni Sakura, napaiyak na din. "Wag kayong mag-alala inay, magiging mabait ako dun, pramis! Tsaka sabi ng sulat meron na daw akong tutuluyang apartment. Sagot na daw ng scholarship ko yun kaya wala kayong poproblemahin!" paliwanag ng pink-haired girl.

Napabalikwas ang ina. "Talaga? Wala na akong gastos sa'yo?". Tumango si Sakura. Napatalon ang ina. "Yess! Mabibili ko na din yung inaasam-asam kong daster! Yahuu! Sige anak! Lumarga ka na at baka gabihin ka pa! Babush!" maligayang wika ng ina sabay tulak sa anak palabas.

"Si nanay talaga." Nasabi ni Sakura. Sinilip niya ang plastic bag na bigay ng ina. Tinapa't daing. "Pinapabaunan pa ako ni nanay ng tinapa! How sweet!"

Naglakad na si Sakura sa nearest bus station patungong Konoha city. Bumili siya ng shing-aling dun sa mamang sumasabit sa bus at nang sumapit na ang dilim ay nakarating na sa city ang bus. Excited talaga si Sakura. Aba! First time nya atang umapak sa city! Lilinga-linga siya at humahanap ng mapagtatanungan kung saan ba mahahagilap ang address ng apartment nya. Lumapit siya sa isang lalaki na may dalang asong mukhang intsik beho. "Mamang kagalang-galang, mawalang-galang po. Saan po ba 'tong address na 'to?" Sabay abot sa mama ng piece of paper with the address.

"Ah ito ba? Direstsuhin mo 'tong kayleng to tapos may makikita kang stop sign. Diretsuhin mo pa rin yun tapos pag may nakita kang billboard ng Yakult lumakad ka ng padiretso hanggang umabot ka sa tindahan na "Kulot's store". Pag nakita mo yun dire-diretso ka lang tapos may makikita kang traffic light, kaya dumiretso ka hangang may makita kang white na apartment na may black na gate. Yun na yun." Masayang sabi ng mamang mas amoy aso pa kesa sa aso nya.

Napamaang saglit si Sakura. "So, sa madaling salita, diretso lang hanggang dun sa white na apartment?" Sakura confirmed.

Ngumiti ang ang aso este mama. "Korek!"

"Ah, okey, sige salamat po mama!" sabi ni Sakura sabay bagtas sa direksyong sinabi ng mama. Nang di na niya maaninagan ang mamang may aso, napabulong ang dalaga. "E tarantado pala yung mamang yun, didiretso lang pala ang dami pang cheche-bureche!" tumigil siya sa paglalakad when the apartment was right in front of her eyes. Dagli niyang kinuha sa bulsa ang susing naka-enclose sa sulat na natanggap niya. Binuksan niya ang pintuan, mejo nanginginig pa ang kamay. 'Wow! First time kong nagkaroon ng matitirahang may doorknob! Sa probinsya kasi 'di uso yon!' she thought habang binubuksan niya ang pinto. Bumulaga sa kanya ang isang well-furnished apartment.

"Waw! Sosyal!" tili ng dalaga. In-explore nya ang buong apartment at pumili ng isang room para sa sarili. "Hay! Grabe sa sobrang tuwa ko di ko napansin na umaalingasaw na ako! Makapaligo nga muna!" sabi nya at dumiretso sa banyo at gumamit ng shower for the first time. De-tabo lang kasi sila sa probinsya e.

After a few minutes, tapos nang mag-shower ang dalaga ngunit nang hanapin niya ang kanyang towel ay… wala siyang nakita! Di pa pala niya nabubuksan yung tampipi niya kaya andun pa yun pihado.

Sumilip palabas ng banyo ang dalaga. Linga sa kaliwa, linga sa kanan ala secret agent ang dating. "The coast is clear." Bulong sa make-believe walkie-talkie niya. She tiptoed, soaking wet towards her tampipi lying atop the sofa. Dali-dali niyang binuksan ang tampipi at naghalukay hanggang may mahawakan syang soft and fluffy. Yung towel!

……….minwayl……..

May isang nilalang na pumasok sa gate ng apartment. Kung sino siya, dehins ko alam, basta may dala siyang balutan. Hinugot niya mula sa kanya bulsa ang isang susi at binuksan ang pinto. Nang masilayan ng liwanag ang kanyang features, makikitang he possesses raven hair and a pair of beautiful onyx eyes. Naka-silid sa bulsa ng jeans nya ang kanyang magkabilang kamay at nakatingin sa lupa habang naglalakad. Baka daw may maapakang ebak.

'Yess! towel!' isip ni Sakura. Nang mahugot niya ito mula sa tampipi, biglang bumukas ang pinto revealing the raven-haired lad. Nanlaki ang mata ng dalaga seeing that it is a man. Wala siyang nagawa kungdi ang mapatili while clutching the towel around her, trying as hard to cover up everything. The young man looked startled at napatingala mula sa pagkakatungo niya, confused sa biglang narinig na tili, only to see a pink-haired lady wrapped in a towel madly dashing towards a room.

After nya magbihis, galit na lumabas ng silid si Sakura at hinarap ang umano'y manyakis na ngayo'y naka-upo sa sofa at nakataas pa ang paa sa center table. 'Kapal talaga ng apog! Feel at home ba daw?' isip-isip nya. "Ang kapal mo din talaga ano! Nanilip ka na nga iistambay ka pa sa apartment ko! Lumayas ka nga sa paningin ko! Tsaka pa'no ka nakapasok! Akyat-bahay ka noh! Kala mo may mananakaw ka sakin? Pwes, por yor impormasyon wala kang makukuha sakin! Wala! WALA! WALAAAAAA!" walang prenong sabi ng dalaga kaya ngayo'y hihinga-hinga sya.

Dahan-dahang luminga at her direction ang binata. "Dito kasi ako titira. I suppose ikaw yung makaka-share ko ng apartment. Ako si Uchiha Sasuke." Wika ng binata habang iwinawagayway mistulang bandila ang letter mula sa university. Doon na-digest ni Sakura na talagang hindi isang manyakis na akyat-bahay ang binatang ito, kungdi ang kanyang makakasama sa buong buhay niya sa kolehiyo.

"HINDEEE! Hindi ito totoo! Hindi pwedeng ikaw ang makakasama ko! Mas nanaisin ko pang tumira sa iskwater kesa makasama ang isang manyak na gaya mo!" palahaw niya.

Nagtaka ang binata. Nababaliw na ba itong babaeng ito at bigla na lang siyang tatawaging manyak? Wala naman siyang nakita o nasilip man lang dahil nga sa siya ay nakatungo. "Teka nga." He said. "For your information, hindi kita sinilipan. Tsaka wala akong nakita dahil nakatungo ako." He explained. "Tsaka sino ba naman kasing nagsabi sayo na mag-parampa-rampa parang model dito sa living room in only a towel?" tanong niya mockingly.

"Tarantado! Di ako nagmomodel!" sigaw ni Sakura sa binata. "Tsaka bakit ba pinakekealaman mo ako! Lumayas ka na kasi dito!" at ipinagtulakan ni Sakura ang binatang kausap. Aba! Syempre di pumayag ang binata na basta na lang ipagtulakan! So tinulak nya din ang dalaga, kaya hayun! Nagtutulakan sila. Pero unexpectedly, napalakas ang tulak ng binata kaya napatihaya sa sahig ang dalaga.

"Aruy! Arowts! Ang sama mo!" she cried as she tried to stand up but to no avail. Sumasakit ng matindi ang ankle niya every time she tried to. "Aah! Ang sama mo! Kriminal ka! Sa probinsya naming munti 'di pwede yan!" she said again, tears now flowing from her eyes, making the lad glance at her direction.

"Ang arte mo naman, para napa-upo lang." Sabi ni Sasuke. "Tsaka kung ayaw mong kasama ako, mas ayaw kong kasama ka! Isang utlig na probinsyanang amoy tinapa!"

"Baliw ka talaga!" sigaw ni Sakura. Tawagin ba siyang amoy tinapa! Makikita nitong mayabang na 'to ang hinahanap nya. "Hindi ako yung naamoy mo, yung baon ko yun!" sabay turo sa plastic bag ng tinapa with matching daing. Nilapitan naman ng binata ng plastic bag at binulatlat ito. 'Eto pala yun' sa isip-isip niya. Sakura, on the other hand ay nagpumilit tumayo ay naupo sa couch. "Nakakaasar talaga." Bulong niya.

Naupo din si Sasuke at inilibot ang mata sa apartment then finally, landing his eyes at Sakura. Aware si Sakura na tinitingnan siya ng undeniably handsome na housemate nya. 'Nakakabad-trip kung tumingin 'tong hinayupak na ito ah!' pakiwari ni Sakura at inambahan ng suntok ang binata. "Anong tinitingin-tingin mo ha!"

"Brusko kang babae ka ha!" bulalas ni Sasuke. Ngayon lang sya naka-encounter ng babaeng ganito. Ang mga klase kasi ng mga babaeng na-eencounter nya dito sa city ay mga tipong maarte, sophisticated at mahiyain. Never pa siyang nakakita ng babaeng balahura gaya ni Sakura.

Napakunot ang noo ng dalaga. Brusko? Siya? Talagang pinapainit ng nilalang na ito ang ulo nya! Napasigaw siya out of frustration. "AAH! Tama nga si inay! Maraming masasama ang ugali dito sa syudad! Mga walang galang sa mga babae!" sabay poke sa balikat ng binata. "Mga manyak!" turo ulit. "Mga halang ang kaluluwa! AAAAAAAAAHH!" at hinila niya ang kanyang buhok then she collapsed on the couch.

'Pambihira. Baliw na ata 'to e.' isip ni Sasuke habang dahan-dahang nilapitan ang nag-outburst na babae. Walang imik ito, nakatulala lang sa hangin. He was hovering above her nang biglang in-extend ng dalaga ang kanyang braso upwards. Muntik nang masuntok si Sasuke. "Nagugutom ako." Wika ng dalaga.

"E di kainin mo yung baon mong tinapa at daing." Sabi ni Sasuke. Kinabahan siya dun ah! Kala niya masusuntok ng babaeng ito ang kanyang pagka-gwapo-gwapong pagmumukha. He stared at the girl before him, now devouring her tinapa like there is no tomorrow. 'Ang malas ko naman.' Sabi ni Sasuke.

Napatingin si Sakura kay Sasuke. "Gusto mo?" alok niya sa binata.

Umiling ang binata. "Hindi ako kumakain ng ganyang klaseng pagkain." Sabi nya. Syempre naman no, masyado syang sosyal para dun.

"Di wag. Ikaw na nga ang binibigyan 'kaw pa ang maarte! Bahala ka dyang mamilipit sa gutom." Sabi ni Sakura. "Gutom na gutom na kasi talaga ako. Shing-aling lang yung kinain ko kanina sa bus e! Bibili pa sana ako ng itlog ng pugo kaso baka kako kulangin yung pera ko." Kwento nya. "Di mo lang alam sikat na sikat itong tinapa tsaka daing namin sa probinsya namin!"

"Saan ba probinsya nyo?" tanong ni Sasuke out of pure curiosity.

"Dun sa Utligin." Sakura proudly declared.

Muntik nang mapahalakhak ang binata. 'Grabe naman yung pangalan ng probinsya ng babaeng to. Kaya siguro may pagka-utlig sya.' Isip-isip nya. 'Pero ngayon ko lang narinig yung lugar na yun ah.'

"Utligin. Dun ka pala galing." He said, nag-iisip kung anong pwedeng masabi. "Jan ba yung may mga negrong tao na kulot-kulot yung buhok na makapal yung labi?" he asked.

Muntik nang mailuwa ni Sakura ang daing na kinakain nya sa sinabi ng binata. "Hinayupak ka! Sa Zambales yung mga taong yun! Mga ita yun e!" bulalas nya. Pahiya ang binata. "Saang kabundukan ka ba nanggaling at hindi mo alam na ang mga ita ay naninirahan sa Zambales?"

"Shaddap." Sabi ni Sasuke. Dapat di na lang sya nagsalita, naaway tuloy sya. Tumayo ang binata at binitbit ang mga gamit nya. ""Matutulog na ako." Sabi nya.

"Edi matulog ka." Sabi ni Sakura na lumalapang pa rin ng daing. "Bakit? Gusto mo basahan kita ng fairy tales? O baka naman gusto mong uminom ng Alactagrow at pagtitimplahin mo ako!"

"Fairy tales ka jan." sabi ni Sasuke. "San ba dito kwarto ko?" tanong nya sa dalagang obvious na obvious na nagbabasa ng fairy tales at nainom ng Alactagrow bago matulog.

"Yung kulay white." Sabi ni Sakura. "Akin yung pink kasi peborit color ko yun e. Pero kung gusto mo dun sa kulay pink okey lang." Sabi ni Sakura sa binata.

"Pink? Ok ka lang? Shempre dun ako sa puti." Sabi ni Sasuke sabay punta sa kwartong may pinturang puti. "Oy, anong pangalan mo na pala?" tanong nya.

"Salamat naman at nagka-interes kang alamin ang pangalan ko." Sabi ng babaeng ngumangasab ng tinapa. "Haruno Sakura is may neym." Wika niya in a fake American accent with matching ngiting abot tenga.

"Nakakatakot ka." Wika ni Sasuke bago pumasok sa silid nya at natulog. Kakaiba talaga ang babaeng ito.

tu bi kontinyud

A/n: Isang tanong, isang sagot. Natawa ba kayo? Ako… Ewan ko! HAHAHA! Oo nga pala, noong summer 2005 ko pa naisulat ang fic na 'to kaya medyo outdated na yung ilang imposmasyon! Haahaha!

**Antabayan sa next chapter!**

Paggising ni Sakura kinabukasan… napagtanto nya na first day of school na pala! Sa sobrang panic nya, sa halip na banyo ang mabuksan, ang kwarto ni Sasuke ang napagdiskitahan nya! At nahuli nya ang binata na naglalagay ng Rexona at nagso-song ang dance number. 'Let's do the funk, let's do the first day funk!'


	2. Chapter 2

Bago ng lahat! Recap muna ng nangyari nung nakaraan!

Nang matanggap ni Sakura ang sulat mula sa university, agad nyang linisan ang pinakamamamhal na probinsya ng Utligin. Sakay-sakay ng bus na may mamang nakasabit na nagtitnda ng shing-aling, nagpunta siya sa Konoha city. Sa pagtatanong niya ay kanyang natunton ang address ng apartment na kanyang pansamantalang titirahan habang nnag-aaral siya sa syudad, ngunit sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari, may nangyaring kahindik-hindik. May lalaking nanilip umano sa ating bida! Pero yun pala ang kanyang makakasama sa apartment na si Uchiha Sasuke! Okey, tuloy na kwento! Yosh!

**Chapter Two: Sikreto en da panklab**

Papungas-pungas na bumangon ang dalagang ala cotton candy ang kulay ng buhok. "Anong oras na ba?" sabi niya habang hinahanap ang alarm clock na binili nya sa halagang bente pesos sa ukay-ukay. Dahan-dahan syang bumangon at nag-inat bago tumayo. Nilingat niya ang alarm clock na nakapatong sa bedside nya. "10:30 NA!" sigaw niya habang madaling-madaling kumaripas ng takbo palabas ng kwarto. Halos ma-break nya ang Guiness World Record sa bilis nun.

"Langya naman o! Kung kelan kailangan mag-alarm ng hinayupak na alarm clock na yun dun pa nag-inarte!" bulong niya habang iniisip kung asan naka-locate ang banyo. 'Tae naman o! Nalimutan ko kung asan yung banyo!' she thought. 'Haaay! Manghuhula na lang ako! Bahala na!' then, she picked a random door na inaakala nyang patungo sa banyo. Slow motion pa ang pagbukas nya ng pinto with matching drum roll na hindi nya alam kung saan lupalop ng mundo nanggaling.

…kay Sasuke…

"Let's do the funk! Let's do the first day funk! Yahuu!" maligayang kanta ng lalaking nagngangalang Sasuke habang nagpapahid ng Rexona sa kilikili nya. Hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng mundo na hobby nyang mag song and dance number habang nagbibihis. Pero syempre siya lang ang nakakaalam nun. Sa harap kasi ng madlang tao ay nagiging silent, suplado type sya. "Just erase the board at magsayaw, lagyan ng funk ang paggalaw. SAYAW! Let's do the funk! Let's do the first day funk!" grabe, di talaga papaawat 'to sa dance number nya, pwera na lang siguro kung biglang mahulog ang towel na nakatapis sa nilalang na ito. Bigay na bigay talaga sa sayaw, yung tipong ikatutuwa ni Doglas Nierras. Hay naku! Kung alam lang sana niya na may isang pares ng matang nakatitig sa kanya ngayon.

Pumalakpak si Sakura. Nanlaki ang mata niya sa out-of-this-world na 'performance' na namalas niya. "Wow Sasuke. May hidden talent ka pala. Sige, itago mo na lang yan." Wika ng na-stun na Sakura. Napalinga tuloy si Sasuke sa likuran nya.

"Anak ng kamote! Kanina ka pa jan!" bulalas ni Sasuke na halatang ngayon lang na-realize na may nanonood sa kanyang show. Tumango ang dalaga. Halos lumuwa ang mata ng binata sa na-confirm. Ibig sabihin may nakakita sa kanya super secret dance show. "Lintik ka! Lumabas ka nga dito! MANYAK!" sigaw ni Sasuke kay Sakura na agad kumaripas ng takbo. 'Pambihira. Ngayon hindi na matatawag na secret ang aking secret song and dance number.' Sasuke thought habang nanlulumong nagbihis.

Saglit na nag-shower si Sakura. Male-late na kasi siya sa school. Matapos nun ay nagbihis siya. Medyo na-trauma siya dun sa nakita niya kanina. Teka, kelan nga ba siya na-trauma ng parang ganito? Ah, nung nakinood siya sa kapitbahay nila sa probinsya ng The Ring. Isang linggo siyang natulog sa tabi ng nanay niya matapos nun. Pagkatapos niyang magbihis ay lumabas siya ng room niya, only to be greeted by someone sitting on the sofa. Si Sasuke.

Napalunok ng tuyo ang dalaga. Dire-diretso siya sa patungo sa pinto. Malapit na sana siya nang biglag may sinabi si Sasuke.

"Hanep. Ibang klase ka talaga. Anong gana mong sabihan ako ng manyak kagabi samantalang ikaw! Pinagsamantalahan mo ang kahinaan ko! Hayup ka! Pasalamat ka hindi kita isusumbong sa Bantay Bata!" arangkada ng binata.

"Hep hep hep! Baket! Kung alam ko ba na may ginagawa kang kabulastugan dun e sa tingin mo ay bubuksan ko pa yung kwarto mo? Naligaw lang ako, por yor impormasyon, mister! Akala ko banyo yung kwarto mo! Palibhasa amoy inodoro yung kwarto mo!" retorted Sakura habang iwinawasiwas ang bag. "At tsaka anong karapatan mong magsumbong sa Bantay Bata e sinilipan mo din ako kagabi!"

Napatahimik sandali ang binata. "Basta! Ayan, tabla na tayo. Walang sinuman sa atin ang magsusumbong sa Bantay Bata! Deal?" Panghahamon ni Sasuke.

"Hinahamon mo pa ako ha! Sige! Deal! Para yun lang, akala mo aatrasan kita? Palaban ata 'tong kaharap mo!" Sakura proudly declared while pointing a finger at herself. Napa-iling na lang ang binata.

"Pasaway din." Dagdag ng binata habang nag-proceed sa labas, followed by Sakura. Nanlaki ang mata ng probinsyana sa ganda ng kotseng nakitang nakaparada sa garahe ng apartment. She shook her head bago pa man tumulo ang laway niya at humarap siya kay Sasuke. "Kanino yan?" tanong niya, referring to the car before them.

"Syempre akin. Alangan naman iyo." Sasuke said, smirking. Napanguso na lang ang dalaga. 'Yabang naman nito, porke alam niyang mahirap lang kami!' Sakura thought. Binuksan ng binata ang pintuan sa driver seat at naupo dun. Sakura on the other hand, ay nakatayo pa rin sa sidewalk, tipong nag-aabang ng tricycle. Binuksan ni Sasuke ang bintana ng car. "Hoy babae, anong inaantay mo jan? Pasko? Sumakay ka na rito! Arte-arte ka pa…" sabi ni Sasuke mockingly.

Sakura indignantly stood on the sidewalk. "Hindi. Birthday ko. At bakit naman ako sasakay jan sa oversized na lata ng sardinas na tinubuan ng gulong na tinatawag mong kotse?" she said, eyeing the undeniably expensive-looking car. "Malay ko ba na carnapped vehicle yan? Pano kung makita yan ng pulis tapos hulihin ako. Ayoko nga nun! Tsaka bakit ako magtitiwala sayo e mukha namang hindi ka marunong mag-drive noh."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Marunong akong mag-drive. Mamaya ka na mag-inarte jan. Male-late na tayo." Medyo umiinit na ang ulo ni Sasuke kaya sumakay na lang si Sakura.

Tahimik na nagda-drive ang binata ngunit nagulantang siya nang biglang mag-yelp si Sakura. "Bakit?" tanong ni Sasuke. "Ngayon ka lang ba nakasakay ng kotse?"

"Oo bakit!" wika niya, which caused Sasuke to smirk a bit. "Pero hindi yun. Nalimutan kong mag-baon ng tinapa. Wala tuloy akong iuulam sa kanin."

"Anak ng… Taga-bundok ka nga talaga. Hindi mo na kailangang mag-baon sa university. May cafeteria dun. Mapapahiya ka lang pag nag-baon ka dun." Sasuke said habang ipinark ang sasaskyan. Andun na sila sa University.

"Ganun. E ano naman sayo kung mapahiya ako, diba? Uuy… Concerned." Sakura said sabay ngiti ng mapang-asar.

Napatingin bigla si Sasuke kay Sakura. "Concerned? Di ah." He defended. "Sinabi ko lang yun kasi… kasi halatang-halata sayo na wala kang kaalam-alam sa city! Promdi ka kasi!"

Hindi inaasahang ma-offend ng binata si Sakura. "Oo alam kong probinsyana ako! Walang ka-alam alam kung paano dapat umasta dito sa syudad! Pero hindi mo na dapat ipagnuknukan sa kokote ko yun! Kahit probinsyanang baduy na mula sa hindi sibilisadong lugar ang kaharap mo, may human rights pa rin ako!" Sakura said, sabay sabunot na tayu-tayong buhok ng binata.

"AAAH! Aray! Bayolente ka!" sigaw ng binata. "Wag mo ngang guluhin ang buhok ko! Pinagkahirap-hirapan ko 'tong i-gel para lang magtayo-tayo tapos guguluhin mo lang! Magkaroon ka naman ng konsiderasyon!" bulalas ng binata while shielding his precious spiky hair from Sakura's intruding hands. Nag-pout ang dalaga at lumihis ng tingin sa binata na lumabas na ng sasakyan. "Oi, hindi ka ba lalabas jan?"

"Tarantado. Pa'no ako lalabas hindi ko matanggal 'tong sinturon!" Sakura said while pointing at her seatbelt. "Sino ba naman kasi sira-ulo ang nakaisip lagyan ng sinturon ang upuan e di naman yun malalaglag gaya ng pantalon. Ewan ko nga ba sa inyong taga-syudad! Ang wi-weird ng taste nyo!"

Napatunganga si Sasuke. "You really are ridiculous." Sabi niya. "Seatbelt yan, hindi sinturon." He corrected Sakura who is frowning at the seatbelt.

"Seatbelt, seatbelt ka pa jan." wika ng probinsyana. "Bakit, anong tagalog ng belt?" she asked.

"Sinturon." Sasuke answered.

Sakura slapped her forehead. "O, yun naman pala e! Belt at sinturon. Pareho lang yun! Dinagdagan lang ng 'seat' yung 'belt' kaya naging 'seabelt'. Ini-english mo pa ako samantalang pareho lang naman yun. Pasosyal talaga kayong taga syudad." Paliwanag ng dalaga na animo'y pagkahusay-husay niya.

"Siya, sige na. Wala namang mangyayari kung makikipagtalo pa ako sa'yo." Sasuke said habang kinalas ang seatbelt ng dalaga. The moment na matanggal ang seatbelt, napatalon sa galak ang dalaga. "Yess! I'm free! I'm liberated!" she declared, napatingin tuloy ang mata ng buong campus sa kanya.

Na-realize ni Sakura ang mga nakatingin sa kanya. She pointed a finger at them. "At anong tinitingin-tingin nyo jan? Bakeet? Ngayon lang ba kayo nakakita ng tao?" tanong niya sa mga nananahimik na kapwa estudyante.

"Ahahay! Sasuke koo!" tili ng isang babaeng may blond na buhok na naka-ponytail ng mataas. "Dito ka din mag-aaral! What a coincidence! Or could it be… destiny! Hihihi!" sabi niya sabay yakap sa unsuspecting binata.

"Ino! Bitawan mo ako! Hindi ako makahinga!" naghihingalong pakiusap ni Sasuke. Bumitaw naman ang babaeng nagngangalang Ino. Hihinga-hinga si Sasuke na ngayo'y kulay ube na. Amused namang nanonood si Sakura sa eksena sa harapan niya. She studied the outfit ng babaeng si Ino. Napaka-revealing ng damit niya. Out of curiousity, di niya napigilang magtanong. Nilapitan niya si Ino.

"Mawalang galang na, itatanong ko lang." She started. "Bakit ganyan ka-bulgar ang suot mo? GRO ka ba?" magalang na tanong ni Sakura.

Nagulantang ang buong student body sa sinabi ni Sakura. Syempre pati si Ino dahil sa kanya ang patutsada ng tanong na iyon. "Bakit miss? Yun ba ako sa tingin mo?" tanong ni Ino sa inosenteng si Sakura.

"Um, ako? Para sa akin oo." Sagot niya sabay smile, causing the blond's anger to erupt.

"Saang planeta ka ba nanggaling at wala kang alam sa fashion! Ang kapal mong tawaging akong GRO! Hindi kita mapapatawad!" she said, her cerulean eyes staring shaply at the promdi.

"Pasyon? Di ba yun yung ginagawa sa Semana Santa? Ibig sabihin relihiyoso ka! Naku miss, pasensya ka na! Akala ko kasi GRO ka, yung kasuotan mo kasi, nakakalinlang sa paningin. Sino ba namang mag-aakala na ang isang tulad mo ay isang banal na relihiyosa. Teka, di ba matagal pa ang Holy Week? Bakit ka na magpa-pasyon?" Sakura said to the amazement of the by-standers.

"ANONG PASYON ANG PINAGSASASABI MO? I SAID FASHION!'" sigaw ni Ino. Iwawasiwas na sana niya ang kanyang bag kay Sakura nang biglang sanggahin ni Sasuke ang brason ng blond. "Sasuke?" Ino said.

"Tigilan nyo na nga ito." He said, releasing his tight grip on Ino's wrist. Then, humarap siya kay Sakura na nagtataka kung bakit biglang nagalit si Ino sa kanya. "Halika na Sakura. Wala tayong mapapala dito." Wika ni Sakura habang dina-drag si Sakura.

Nang mawala na sa paningin si Ino, binitawan ni Sasuke si Sakura. "Ano bang pumasok sa kokote mo sinabi mo yun kay Ino? Are you really ignorant or what?" he scolded Sakura.

"Oy, teka teka! Bakit ano bang masaba dun sa sinabi ko? Teka? Syota mo ba si Ino at galit na galit ka sakin?" Sakura asked slyly. Napa-iling naman si Sasuke. "Ano?" tanong muli ng dalaga.

"Hindi ko syota yun." Sagot niya.

"E bakit parang obsessed na obsessed siya sa'yo?"

"Aba malay ko!" sagot ni Sasuke. "Kasalanan ko bang ipinanganak ako sa mundo nang may angking kagwapuhan na hindi maikakaila ninuman?" sagot ng binata sabay pose na parang sasali sa Mr. Pogi.

Napapikit ang dalaga. "Tigilan mo yan! Nakakapangilabot ka!" she said. "Matagal mo na siyang kilala noh? Si Ino." Tanong ni Sakura.

"Sa kasamaang-palad, oo. Simula elementary kaklase ko na yun. Malas nga e." sagot ng binata habang ginugunita ang kanyang mapait na nakaraan.

"Asus! Pa-emote emote pa kuno!" tirada ni Sakura. "Pansin ko lang mister, bakit parang kakaiba ka kanina?" she inquired.

"Panong kakaiba?" tanong ni Sasuke. "Bakit? Tinubuan ba ako kanina ng pakpak?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Haha, ang corny mo. Ibig kong sabihin, kanina parang ang suplado mo. Pero ngayon back to normal ka ulit. Makulit na ulit na tipong masarap ipadala sa mental hospital." Paliwanag ni Sakura.

"Panong hindi ako kukulit pag kasama kita e alam mo na ang sikreto ko." Ani Sasuke.

Sakura was taken aback. "Gasp! Bakla ka!" di makapaniwala ang dalaga.

"Sira. Lalaking lalaki ako." Sabay kunot ng noo.

Napa-sigh ang dalaga. Akala niya bading ang kasama niya. Sayang naman ang kagandahang lalaki nya kung magkagayon! "E ano nga yung sikreto mo? Sabihin mo na kasi!" pangungulit ng dalaga. "Bilis na!"

"Diba alam mo na yun?" tanong ni Sasuke.

"Na isa kang manyak?" ani Sakura.

"HINDEE! Yung secret song and dance number ko tuwing umaga! Yun ang lihim ko! At dahil alam mo na yun, wala na ding dahilan para hindi ako maglantad sayo! Gets!" wika ni Sasuke na halatang frustrated sa pagpapaliwanag sa ating probinsyana.

"Maglalantad ka… na jokla ka!" di makapaniwala uli si Sakura.

"AARGH!" sigaw ni Sakura habang hinihila ang buhok out of frustration. "Ibig kong sabihin, ilantad ang tunay na ugali! Na ganito ako! Na hindi ako kasing-suplado ng iniisip nila!" paliwanag ng binata. Ganito ba talaga kahirap magpaliwanag sa isang katulad niya? Himala siguro at nakapasa pa ang dalaga sa University.

Tumango-tango si Sakura, mukhang naintindihan nya. "Ah, yun naman pala. Di mo kasi nililinaw. Yan tuloy, namis-interpret ko tuloy na jokla ka." Ani Sakura habang iniimagine kung ano nga kaya kung naging binabae ang gwapo nyang housemate. Tiningnan niya si Sasuke na ngayo'y gulo-gulo na ang buhok. "Diba sabi mo pinaghirapan mong lagyan ng gel yan buhok mo? Bakit mo ginulo?" wika niya sabay turo sa disheveled hair ni Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his hair. Gulo-gulo na nga. Nanlambot ang binata sa nangyari habang tatawa-tawa si Sakura. Napatitig tuloy si dito.

"Ano?" wika ni Sakura nang makitang nakatingin sa kanya si Sasuke. "Wala akong kasalanan! Ikaw ang gumulo nyan."

"Hanep." Ani Sasuke.

A/n: Whee! Okies! Nagustuhan nyo ba ang chapter 2 ng kabaliwan fic na ito? Ok!

Abangan nyo sa next chapter!

Manghang-mangha ang ating probinsyana sa kanyang nakikita sa city! At sino yun? Si April Boy! Hanep! At teacher nila si... MICHAEL JACKSON! Teka! Ano bang kabulastugan ang mangayayari sa susunod na kabanata ng "Ang Promdi"! Abangan!

April Boy: Wow! Kasali na rin ako sa cast ng Naruto!

Withering Princess: So tuwang-tuwa ka naman?

April Boy: Syempre naman! Lalo na akong iidolohin ng masa!  
Withering Princess: Asus! Masahin ko kaya mukha mo! Hakhakhak!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hopia at kani-kaniyang putok**

Medyo bad-trip si Sasuke dahil nasira niya ang kanyang hairdo, samantalang si Sakura ay halatang namamangha sa mga bagay-bagay sa syudad. "Hoy Sakura." Ani Sasuke. Tingin naman ang dalaga. "Wag ka naming magpahalata na ngayon ka lang nakarating sa syudad, utang na loob."

"Oo! Di mo na kailangang sabihin!" sagot naman ng dalaga halatang naiinis sa kasamang binata. Naglalakad sila ngayon patungo sa bulletin board kung saan nila kukunin ang schedule nila. Sandamakmak na estudyante ang nakapalibot sa bulletin board nang makarating sila dito, abalang kumukuha ng kani-kanilang schedule. Napa-buntong hininga si Sakura dahil sa dami ng tao. Para siyang dadaan sa butas ng karayom para makakuha ng schedule! Hanep! Parang di nya kakayanin yun!

"Sakura, mamaya na lang tayo kumuha ng schedule pag wala na yang mga asungot na yan." Sasuke said, referring to the crowd. Nag-agree naman si Sakura, seeing that he has a point. "E saan naman tayo pupunta?" Tanong ni Sakura sa kasamang hinahaplos-haplos ang nagulong buhok. "Ako pupunta ako sa cafeteria. Di pa ako nag-aalmusal e." Sasuke answered.

"Ay oo nga pala! Di pa rin ako nakakapag-almusal! Wahaha! Kakain din ako! Ano kayang inaalmusal ng mga taga-syudad, noh?" Masayang tugon ng dalaga habang iniimadyin kung anong klaseng food ang inaalmusal dito. Sasagot sana ng pabalang si Sasuke nang may narinig siyang nagbubulungan sa gilid.

"Diba yan yung classmate nating si Sasuke nung highschool?" ani ng isang babae. "Lalo siyang pumogi! Sisiguraduhin kong mapapasakin siya!"

"Hoy! Sakin siya mapupunta! Tandaan nyo! Pinahiram niya ako ng Crayola nung grade 3 pa lang kami!" sagot naman ng isa pang babae.

"Hay naku! Sige lang, mangarap kayo, tutal libre lang naman yun! Dahil mapapasakin siya! AHAHAHA!" tirada naman ng isa pa. "Pero tingnan nyo yung kasama nyang babae? Sino kaya yun? Girlfriend nya?" sabay tingin ng masama kay Sakura.

"Mga tsismosa." Sasuke muttered under his breath. Narinig ito ni Sakura, at inakala niyang siya ang sinasabihan nito. Kaya naasar ang dalaga.

"Hoy Uchiha Sasuke! Bakit ba ang yabang-yabang mo at pabulong-bulong ka pa ng tsismosa? Ano bang problema mo ha! Naghahanap ka ata ng sakit ng katawan! Hala! Di kita uurungan!" panghahamon ni Sakura. Nagulangtang naman ang binata dahil na mis-interpret ng dalaga ang winika niya. "Ano? Bakbakan na!" sigaw ng dalaga as she launced herself on her unsuspecting victim. Si Sasuke naman ay naka-ilag kaya sa halip na siya ang ma-tackle ng dalaga ay ibang nilalang ang na-attack niya.

"Araghuy!" sigaw ng lalaking unknown the moment na nag-connect ang fist ng dalaga sa kanyang face. Nang maka-recover sa kanyang amok si Sakura ay tiningnan niya kung na-hit nga niya ang target. Ngunit sa halip na isang lalaking may spiky hair ang makita, isang lalaking naka-cap at may long hair ang kanyang namalas. Ito ang tanging pumasok sa isip ng dalaga: si APRIL BOY! Bigla na lang niyang niyapos ang nasuntok.

"WAAH! Mister April Boy Regino! Pasensya na po! Di ko po sinasadyang masaktan kayo! Dapat kasi si Sasuke yung susntukin ko kaso umilag ang tarantadong yun! Ahuhu! Sorry po talaga!" paki-usap ng dalaga habang bumabaha ng kanyang luha. Ang mga by-standers ay naka-salbabida na at that moment habang si Sasuke ay namamangka sakay ng trash can.

"Oo na, sige. Pwede miss, bumitaw ka na?" Sagot ni 'April Boy'. Agad namang bumitaw si Sakura. Nang makita ni 'April Boy' si Sasukeng nakasakay sa trash can at aliw na aliw sa pagsasagwan, bigla na lang itong sumigaw. "Hoy Sasuke!" tingin naman ang binata.

"Neji!" ani Sasuke.

"Ako nga!" sagot ni Neji sabay sakay din sa trash can ni Sasuke at sabay silang nagsagwan, leaving Sakura puzzled. Anong Neji ang pinagsasabi ni Sasuke samantalang yun ay si April Boy?

"Sandali nga Sasuke!" sabi ni Sakura. "Bakit mo tinatawag na 'Neji' si idol April boy Regino?" Tanong niya.

"Bakit?" ulit ng binata. "Dahil hindi siya si April Boy." Sagot niya sabay tanggal ni Neji sa kanyang cap, revealing that he is indeed not April Boy. Walang byakugan si April Boy, at hamak naman na mas pogi at kaibig-ibig si Neji kaysa sa bansot na kumakanta ng 'Yeye Vonnel'.

"AAAAAH! O HINDE!" Sigaw ni Sakura dahil sa kahihiyan. Wala na ang baha ng luha, kaya tapos na ring mamangka sina Neji at Sasuke.

"Hoy Sakura. Ok ka lang?" tanong ni Sasuke sa dalagang animoy namatayan ng 100 kamag-anak.

"Hindi! Hindi ako ok!" sagot ni Sakura. "Akala ko pa naman nakadaupang-palad ko na ang idolo kong si April Boy tapos yang Nejing yan lang pala yun!" sabay turo kay Neji. "Bakit ka kasi nagsuot ng cap, ha? Bakit? Impersonator ka ba ni April Boy!" tanong niya kay Neji.

"Naka-cap ako para hindi ako makilala ng pinagkaka-utangan ko ng hopia." Paliwagnag niya at ikinuwento ang araw kung saan napilitan siyang itakbo ang hopia dahil wala siyang pambayad.

flashback

"_Hopia! Buchi! Siopao! Mga Chinese delicacies! Bili na kayo!" Sigaw ng isang babaeng naka-tali nang parang Chun-li ang buhok. Siya ang in-charge na magbantay sa kanilang tindahang "Eng bee tenten" na nagbebenta ng mga kung anu-anong pagkain intsik. Biglang mayroong isang lalaking green ang buhok at may Chinese character sa noo ang lumapit sa kanya. "Miaka! Ang tagal kitang hinanap, andito ka lang pala!" masaya nitong wika. "Sige na! Come to papa Tamahome!"_

"_AAAH! Hindi ako si Miaka!" tili ng babaeng tindera sabay bato ng kunai sa lalaki hanggang kumaripas ito ng takbo. Lumapit si Neji sa dalaga._

"_Kung hindi ikaw si Miaka, e di ikaw si Chun-li!" hula ni Neji. Hindi siya maaring magkamali dahil lagi siyang naglalaro ng Street Fighter._

"_Hindi rin." Asar na tugon ng dalaga, at wari'y gusting suntukin ang binata. "Hindi ako si Miaka at lalong hindi ako si Chun-li. Ako si Tenten!" ani niya sabay turo sa name tag niya na nagsasabi ng 'Tenten'. "Hindi ako ang hinirang na Suzaku at hindi ako isang karatistang intsik! Isa lamang akong maRalitang napag-utusang magtinda ng hopia at iba pang Chinese deli sa mga tao!" she cried. "Kaya ikaw!" tinuro si Neji. "Bumili ka ng hopia dahil pinainit mo ang ulo ko!"_

"_Pero wala akong pera." Sagot niya._

"_Wala akong pakialam! Basta bumili ka!" she said, while twirling a kunai on her finger. Kaya, walang nagawa ang kaawa-awang binata kungdi bumili ng isang kahong hopiang baboy sa dalaga. Actually, hindi niya yun binili. Inutang lang niya._

_end of flashback_

Masyadong naging makabagdamdamim ang pangyayaring ito para kina Sakura. Naiintindihan ni Sakura ang nararamdaman ni Neji dahil noon at nangutan din sila ng nanay niya ng pera kay Tandang Jiraiya, at nangakong babayaran nila agad. Ngunit dahil sadyang manyak ang matanda at hindi nila ito nabayaan sa oras, muntik nang gahasain ng matanda ang kaawa-awa niyang ina. Buti na lang may napadaang magtataho at naunsyami ang kanyang maitim balak sa ina. Mula noon, di na sila nangutang sa gurang na yun.

"Sya sige." Ani Sasuke. "Tara na nga at kumuha na tayo ng schedule. Masyadong marami na tayong oras na sinayang." Tumango naman ang dalaga sabay buntot sa binata. Si Neji naman ay akmang susunod nanng bigla siyang makarinig ng isang pamilyar na boses.

"Hahaha! Ginoong long-hair! Nahagilap din kita! Yung utang mo!" dahan-dahang tumingin sa likod si Neji. Suspense pa ang dating, at bumulaga sa kanya ang babaeng nagtitinda ng hopia sa bangketa. Nagimbal ang binata.

Napakamot ng ulo ang binata. Paano ba niya sasabihin na wala pa siyang allowance kaya hindi pa siya makakabayad sa hopia? Si Hanabi kasi sa kanya pa nanghingi ng pampanood ng sine samantalang alam na alam naman ng bata na ala syang cash. Pero wala din naming ibang magawa ang kaawa-awang binata kungdi bigyan ng pera ang bata dahil binlackmail siya nito. Ibubulgar daw niya sa mundo na nagsusuot si Neji ng t-back na may safari print. Pero sinuot lang niya yun nung wala na talaga siyang ibang mahagilap na underwear, nasira kasi yung washing machine nila. Tsaka ginagaya niya yung sa Wildboyz.

"Miss, pasensya na. Next time na lang ako magababyad." Wika ni Neji. Halata naman ang pagkaasar ni Tenten sa kanya. "Wala pa kasi akong cash ngayon e."

"Wala kang cash? Tumatanggap ako ng credit card."

"Ala akong credit card eh." Sagot niya.

"Pwede rin ang cheke."

"Ala rin eh."

"GGRRRRR! E anong meron ka!" sigaw ni Tenten. "Nakakasira ka ng umaga! Lalagyan ko na ng tubo yung pagkakautang mo sakin! Siguro naman maiisipan mo nang magbayad!"

Oh no! Pano na yan? Anong ibabayad ni Neji? Nang biglang may sumagi sa kanyang isip at bigla niyang tinanggal ang relo niya at inabot ito sa dalaga. Taka naman si Tenten. Aanhin nya yun?

"O ayan bayad na ako. Isangla mo na lang yan." Sabi ng binata at akmang aalis na, ngunit biglang may humila sa kanyang buhok. Si Tenten.

"Ayoko nito!" sigaw niya sabay bato sa wristwatch. Sinambot naman ni Neji ang relo. "Hoy ikaw! Bakit mo ginawa yun! Pano kung nabasag to?" wika ni Neji.

"At bakit hindi ko naman ihahagis yan! Tingnan mo ngang mabuti yang wristwatch mo! Tigbe-bente lang yan sa ukay-ukay e! Kulang yan!" wika niya. Teka, pano naman nalaman ni Tenten na sa ukay-ukay nga lang niya ito binili? May ultramagnetiktelekinetic powers sya? Astig!

"Pano mo nalamang dun ko to binili?" tanong nya.

"E sira in naman pala yang tuktok mo e!" wika ng babae na nakapamewang na. "E kami rin yung may tinda nyang e! Sa lalaking panot ka bumili nyan no?"

"OO." Sagot ng binata "e ano naman kung gayon?"

"e tatay ko yun e!" she said. Ngayon, ano nang ipambabayad ni Neji? Hindi na niya pwedeng patagalin ang pagkakautang na itich lalo't ngayon na may tubo ito. Sandaling nag-isip si Neji at animo'y biglang may nagbukas ng light bulb nya sa ulo. "Ay hab an aydiya!" wika nito sabay hubad sa suot na t-shirt. Nagulat naman ang dalagang pinagkakautangan sa biglang pagbuburlesk ng binata. Ang madlang people naman na nakiki-usyoso ay namangha sa nakita. Tili naman ang mga babae pati mga syoke.

Nag-panic si Tenten. Lagot to, pano na? floor show ata ang ipambabayad ng timang na ito! Hindi pwede yun! Ikahihiya siya ng angkan! "My poor, virgin eyes!" sigaw ni Tenten sabay takip sa kanyang mga mata. Kaso nga lang, nag-iwan siya ng katiting na masisilipan. Di sya makapigil e.

"O, ayan ang bayad ko sayo. Siguro naman sapat na yan." Ani Neji sabay bato sa dalaga ng kanyang t-shirt. Kung gayon, yung t-shirt niya ang ipambabayad niya at hindi siya mag-aala dancer sa gay bar! Sinambot ni Tenten ang piece of clothing na inihagis ng binata sa kanya, medyo trauma pa rin sa inaakala niyang gagawin ng binata. "Oy, bakit? Ngayon ka lang ba nakakita ng kasing gwapo ko?" he asked mockingly.

'Diosmiyo! At ang kapal din pala ng pagmumukha ng hinyupak na ito!' isip-isip ni Tenten. "Gwapo mo na bang matatawag yan! E mas gwapo pa ata yung naglalako ng 'special offer' na bunot ang buhok kesa yo e!" she denied. Sa totoo lang, nacu-cutan siya sa binata kaya nga niya ito pinilit na kumuha sa kanya ng hopia kahit wala itong ipambabayad para magkita sila ulit. Galing ng plano nya noh?

"You're lying." Wika ni Neji. Aba't may pa-english eshlish pa talaga itong mamang parang model ng shampoo! "Sabi sakin ng nanay ko ako daw ang pinaka-gwapong lalaki sa mundo!" he defended.

Napahagalpak ng tawa si Tenten. Malay ba niyang may pagka-childish itong nilalang na ito! "Natural sasabihin nya yun! Kahit lahat ng kapangitan at kapansanan e nasa 'yo, sasabihan ka ng nanay mo na gwapo ka! Nanay mo yun e!"

Sasagot pa sana si Neji nang biglang nag-ring ang bell. Oras na para pumunta sa kani-kanilang respective classes.

... sa classroom…..

"Ano ba! Bakit ka ba sakin pa tumabi!" palahaw ni Sakura. Sa dinami-dami pa naman kasi ng mga upuang pwedeng sumapo sa pwet ni Sasuke e napili pa niya yung nasa tabi ni Sakura. Inis na inis ang dalaga.

"E sa gusto ko dito e! Anong paki mo!" sagot naman ng binata na tila naaasar sa tilian ng kanyang fanclub. Kanina lang itinatag yun, at syempre si Ino ang president.

Sakura smiled slyly sabay tayo sa upuan. "Aha! Siguro may kras ka sakin no! Aminin!" Napatingin naman sa kanya ang mga kaklase lalo na yung mga miyemro ng "Sasuke Forever Club".

"Sira ulo! Tsaka it's not 'kras', it's 'crush'! Bumaba ka nga jan!" Sasuke looked embarrassed sabay hila kay Sakura pababa ng upuan. Ala talagang manners ang probinsyanang ito! "Saan mo ba ako gustong maupo e kung uupo ako sa tabi ng mga nakakatakot kong fans e baka gawan nila ako ng acts of lasciviousness!" paliwanag ng binata. "Ano na lang ang gagawin ko kung rape-in ako ng mga yan, ha! Dadalhin mo yun sa kunsensya mo habang buhay! At pano na kung mahawaan nila ako ng STD! Ng herpes! Tapos na-tigok ako! Mumultuhin kita hanggang sa pagtanda mo!" pangungunsyensya niya sa dalaga.

Sakura stared blanky at him. Bakit ba takot na takot ang lalaking ito na mabahiran ng tukso sa katawan? "Teka nga muna plis!" she ushered Sasuke to stop. "May phobia ka ba sa mga makamundong bagay at gayun na lang ang takot mo sa club mo?" tanong niya. Sasagot sana ang binata nang biglang pumailanlang ang awit ni Michael Jackson na Billy Jean. Lahat sila ay napabaling sa pintuan ng classroom dahil parang papalapit ito ng papalapit sa kanilang room.

Just as suddenly, the door slid open, at may lalaking long-hair na may dalang boombox ang nakatayo rito. Suot ng lalaking iyon ang isang nakagigimbal na tuxedo na pagka-kislap kislap. Nakakasilaw, grabe. Yung tipong ginagamit sa laos na telefantasya. Yung parang aluminum foil.

"O MAY GAAAD! Si Michael Jackson!" Sakura shrieked, pointing at the figure on the door. Napatingin naman sa kanya ang mama, obvious ang pagkatuwa. Nagmoon walk muna ito patungo sa teacher's desk bago nagsalita.

"Aww! Okey class you may sit down." Then he turned to Sakura, na halatang shocked pa rin. "Young lady, I appreciate na napagkamalang mo ako bilang ang King Of Pop, pero…" he removed his sparkly hat. "Hindi ako yun. Isa lamang akong hamak na umiidolo sa kanya. Isang impersonator! Ahaaha! AWW! By the way, ako nga pala si Orochimaru! Ako ang titser nyo!" cheerful na cheerful ang loko.

Naupo ang buong klase, mejo nasisindak pa rin sa 'dramatic entrance' ng professor nila. Nagtaka panandalian si Sasuke sa guro. Sabi nya idol nya si Michael Jackson pero bakit parang hinaluan nya ng sexbomb? Yung 'get, get, AWW!" Pero in fairness, mukha naman siyang cool. Pero sana, hindi siya nangha-harass ng mga batang lalaki gaya ng tunay na Michael Jackson.

"Ako ang magiging English titser nyo." Orochimaru explained, habang pinatay ang kanyang boombox. "simulan natin yun sa pamamagitan ng pagkanta ng alphabet!" wika niya sabay kumpas sa kamay. Nagulat naman ang mga estudyante dahil para silang ibinalik sa kindergarten ng titser na ito! "Oh come on! Don't be shy!"

At ginugol nila ang buong period sa pagkanta ng ABCs habang sumasayaw ang titser nila.

……..after class……….

Naglalakad sa corridor si Sakura. Mainit ang ulo niya dahil kahit kanina pa buntot ng buntot sa kanya si Sasuke. Mapupuno na siya. Mapupuno na.

"Sasuke ano ka ba! Namumuro ka na sakin, malapit ka nang bumingo!" she yelled at him. Sasuke blinked innocently na parang batang munti. "Wag ka na ngang sumunod sa akin! Stalker ka ba!"

"Nasisiraan ka na ba?" tirada naman ng binata. "Natural lang na sumunod ako sayo dahil pareho naman tayo ng inuuwian diba?"

Pahiya si Sakura. Pero syempre, ayaw nyang pahalata. Di sya magpapatalo sa mayabang na ito! "Sa ibang ruta ka na lang dumaan! Sawang-sawa na ako sa pagmumuka mo! Para kang kabuteng biglang sumulpot sa buhay ko! Para kang anghit na di mawala-wala! Nakakaasar ka!"

"Pwes, sige. Pagbibigyan kita. Sa iba na ako dadaan dahil maging ako din ay nasusuka na sayo! Para kang umahon mula sa malalim karagatan! Amoy… amoy isda ka! Malansa ka alam mo ba yun!" bulalas ng binata Kanina pa niya kinikimkim ang pagka-irita sa nakakasulukasok na lansa na kumapit sa dalaga. Masahol pa ito sa anghot ng trabahador sa construction. Ganun ba talaga pag nagtitinapa ka? Pati ikaw amoy tinapa na rin?

Shocked ang dalaga. Napaka-harsh talaga ng mga taga-city! "Ang sakit mong magsalita! Akala mo naman napakabango mo! Porke mayaman ka lang at pinagkakaguluhan ganyan na ang tingin mo sakin!" wika niya. "Mayaman ka man at mahirap lang ako, wala ka pa rin karapatang sabihan ako ng ganyan, dahil kahit anong gawin mo, ang tae ng mayaman at tae ng mahirap ay pare-pareho pa ring mabaho! Wala kang pwedeng gawin para mabago yun." Then, she strode off, leaving the binata perplexed.

Napaisip naman ang binata. Baka nga masyado syang nagging harsh sa pananalita sa kanya. Teka nga muna, bakit ba naco-concerned sya sa babaeng yun? As if naman close sya sa kanya… hindi noh!

Madaling naglalakad pauwi si Sakura. Inis na inis pa rin siya sa mga sinabi ni Sasuke. 'Ano bang pake nya kung amoy tinapa ako? E sa yun ang ikinabubuhay namin e.' isip-isip niya. Patawid na siya sa highway, pwestong pwesto na. Dun pa sa tapat ng signboard ng MMDA na Bawal Tumawid. Nakamamatay. Pagkatawid ng dalaga ay nagdire-diretso na sya patungong apartment. Nauna siya kaysa kay Sasuke.

"Hay naku, sana hindi na umuwi yun asungot na yun." Bulong niya habang naupo sa sofa. "Teka, malansa ba talaga ako?" she suddenly thought. Kahit kalian ay hindi niya napansin na kumapit na sa kanya ang amoy ng tinapa at daing. Naisipan niya munang maligo, wishing she could wash the stench away. Matapos maligo ay nag-nap muna siya sa sofa.

Ilang sandali ang lumipas at umuwi si Sasuke, hapong-hapo. Malay ba niyang may obsession sa pangmomolestya ng mga kalalakihan ang professor nyang si Orochimaru? Naaalibadbaran siya tuwing naaalala niya ang pangyayari kanina.

…flashback…

_Matiwasay na naglalakad papuntang parking lot ng school ang binata nang makasalubong ang guro. Syempre binati niya ito bago dumiretso, nang biglang may sinabi ang guro._

_"Ikaw si Uchiha Sasuke diba?" tanong nito. Tumango siya. "Ang iyong katawan. Maganda." Wika ng Michael Jackson fanatic._

_Napalunok ang binata. At ano namang kabulastugan ito! "Hindi ko alam ang ipinagsasabi mo." Wika niya._

_Napa-chuckle ang guro. "Kukuku. Sa totoo lang, gusto ko ang katawan mo! I want your body! I need it! It would be a perfect container for my-" ngunit biglang kumaripas ng takbo ang binata, iniwan na ang kotse. Baka molestyahin sya ng Orochimarung yun._

…_end of flashback…_

Kinilabutan muli ang binata. Ayaw na niyang makita ang pagmumukha ang nilalang na yun. Bago niya buksan ang pinto, he regained his cool. Pagpasok niya sa apartment, nakita niya si Sakura na tahimik na natutulog sa sofa. Sinilip niya ito. Ito ang first time na matitigan nya ng masisinsinan ang dalaga dahil tuwing tinitingnan niya ito, ay nagdadadakdak na ito. Napagtanto niya na maganda ang probinsyana, even though he hates to admit it. He found himself mesmerized staring at her sleeping form, nang biglang may tumulong laway mula sa bibig ng natutulog na dalaga. Napabawi tuloy ang binata. He cursed under his breath at biglang naalimpunatan ang dalaga.

Sakura rubbed her eyes sabay punas sa laway. "Andito ka na pala." She said.

"Yaak… Kadiri naman yung isa jan tulo pa laway habang natutulog e!" pang-aasar ng binata. Namula ng parang kamatis ang dalaga. Diyos ko day! Puro kahihiyan na lang ang dala ng lalaking ito sa buhay nya!

"So wat?" sagot ni Sakura. Bumangon siya mula sa pagkakakhiga at naupo sa sofa, samantalag si Sasuke ay naupo dun sa tabi nya at itinaas ang paa sa center table. Napasingot si Sakura. "Yaaak!" sabay layo kay Sasuke. "Amoy pawis ka! AHAHAHA!"

"Anak ng kamote…"

A/n: Hello ulit! Wahaha! Nagustuhan nyo ba itong pang-3 chapter? Medyo ginawa kong kadiri si Sakura tsaka si Sasuke! Mga amoy isda at amoy pawis! Ahehe! Hahaha! Masyado akong nawili kaya di pa ako naliligo! Pati ako mabaho na din! Wahaha! Makapaligo nga muna!

Abangan sa susunod na tyapter!

Limang buwan nang nakatira sa syudad si Sakura… Si Sasuke naman nakarecieve ng text message mula sa kanyang brother dear. Dadalaw daw siya sa apartment At ano kayang sumpa ang bumalot kay Sasuke at bigla na lang siyang bumait kay Sakura?

Oo nga pala, dun sa reviewer na nagtanongng "what the hell is utligin?", eto ang masasabi ko. Ang utligin ay ang tawag sa mga nilalang na mejo engot... ang utlig ay isa pang katawagan sa engot. Gets na po? Hehe! May vocabulary lesson pa ang fic ko! Aba! Talagang educational!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ang text meseyds **

A/n: Pagpasensyahan nyo na tong tyapter na ito. Ala akong inspiration ngayon e… Tsaka nakaka-bad trip yung magmamartilyo sa bubungan namin. Haay…! Sana may dumaang kyut!

Linggo nun… alang pasok. Limang buwan na din ang nakalipas nang dumating si Sakura sa syudad. Si Sasuke ay nakahilata sa sofa at nagbabasa ng dyaryo. Si Sakura naman ay nakaupo sa carpet at nakasandal sa sofa; nanonood ng tv. Bored na bored sila.

"Alang magawa, asar." Ani Sakura sabay patay sa tv. Walang magandang palabas eh. She stood up at inusod ang paa ng binata at naupo sa sofa. Biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni Sasuke. Nagulantang ang dalaga. "Ano yun! Time bomb! Sasabog na tayo!" sigaw niya sabay alog sa hita ni Sasuke.

"AUHH! Utang na loob wag mong hilahin yung shorts ko!" yelled Sasuke. "Hu-hu-huwag pooo!" Binitawan na ni Sakura ang shorts ng kasama at dagling hinila ito ng binata pataas. "Sabi ko na nga ba, may pagnanasa ka sakin… Tsaka cel ko yun." Sabay kuha sa cellphone nyang nakatunganga sa center table. Tunganga namang tinitigan ni Sakura ang gadget. Di uso sa probinsya nila yung cellphone e. Ang gamit nila, walkie talkie.

Tiningnan ni Sasuke kung sino ang sender ng message. 'Itachi'. Na-curious ang binata kung bakit siyasesendan ng message ng kanyang kapatid, ala namang okasyon. Love quotes kaya? In-open nya ang message sabay binasa nang tahimik:

_Oi Sasuke. Tgal n ktang d nki2ta. Ddlaw ak nxt wik jn bka s lingo. Luv, Itachi.__ ü_

Hanep. May pa-love-love Itachi pang nalalaman ang hayup na yun. He deleted the message. Heck, ayaw na nyang dumalaw yung kapatid nyang yun, lalo na't magkukwento na naman yun ng mga tungkol sa ekspedisyon nya.

"Uy, uy Sasuke sino yun!" asked Sakura sabay lapit na binata. Tinago naman ni Sasuke ang cel nya sa likod nya. "Wala yun. Ano lang... yung ringtone-ringtone. Oo, yun nga. Tsaka ano bang alam mo dito, e baka masira mo lang, wala ka namang pambayad." Bakit ba masyadong pakialamera ang babaeng ito ngayong araw na ito?

"Tingin na kasi! Di pa ako nakakahawak nyan e! PLIS!" she inched closer.

"Ayoko sabi!" lumayo ang binata. Doon na sya nakaupo sa edge ng sofa. Gustong-gusto na nyang sipain ang kasama, kaso di pwede… babae yun e.

"Tingin sabi e!" ulit ni Sakura sabay lapit uli. Kaso, na off-balance na ang sofa dahil lahat ng weight ay nasa right side kaya nag-topple ang sofa at nahulog sa sahig ang dalawang kanina'y matiwasay na nakaupo dito.

Nang maka-recover si Sakura, she found herself na naka-upo sa abs ng binata. Sakura's hand gripped the gadget sabay hinila ito mula sa kamay ng may-ari. "Yey! Papahiram mo din pa, gusto mo pang sumasakit yang katawan mo!" She happily punched the keypads.

"Oo na, sige na panalo ka na." Sasuke groaned. Gustong-gusto na nyang wrestlingin sa inis ang babaeng ito. Nakuu… "Alis na dyan, tatayo ako." Tayo naman si Sakura.

The moment na tumayo si Sakura, Sasuke used his quick reflexes para i-snatch ang kanyang cel mula sa dalaga sabay grab sa kanyang braso at ini-wristlock ang dalaga sa sofa.

"WAAAH! Suko na!" palahaw ni Sakura. Wala talagang galang sa kababaihan itong si Sasuke. Nang marinig naman ng binata ang announcement of defeat ng kasama, agad din naman niyang tinanggal ang wristlock sa knaya. Sakura hurriedly nursed her wrist.

"Ang rahas mo talaga, pramis…" ani Sakura. Ngumisi naman ang binata sabay kibit ng balikat. Kailangang nyang isipin kung anng gagawin nya pagdating ni Itachi. Hindi pwedeng makita ng kapatid nya si Sakura dahil baka kung ano pang kabulastugan ang pumasok sa madumi nung isip. Haay… problemado sya ngayon. Paano nya pakikiusapan ang probinsyanang magpaka-layo-layo por di mintaym? He sighed.

"Oy anong nangyari sayo?" tanong ni Sakura. "Constipated ka ano?"

"Inde." He answered. Hindi pa ganung katigas ang tae nya para masabing constipated sya. He proceeded to his room. "Alis muna ako."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Ano naman kayang kababalaghan ang nangyari sa tarantadong yun?" she wondered. Manonood na lang sya ng MTV.

Sasuke paced back and forth sa kwarto nya. Anong pampalubag-loob kaya ang pwede nyang ibigay sa probinsyana para mapilit itong umalis muna pag dumating si Itachi? Teka, ano bang gusto ng mga babae? Inalala nya yung mga napapanood nya sa tv, nang biglang naalala nya yung Meteor Garden. Binigyan ni Dao Ming Si si San Cai ng cellphone. O, yun nga! Tutal manghang-manga naman ang dalaga dito, bakit hindi yun na lang ang ipansuhol nya? Napa-skip si Sasuke bago nagbihis at nagpunta sa mall.

Sasuke glanced at the cellphone models displayed. Ang saleslady naman ay tulalang nakatitig sa kanya. Ano kayang bibilhin nya? 5110 lang sana yung bibilhin nya kaso ala na daw nilalabas na ganung model. Hindi naman sya ganung ka-sira ulo para bilhan ang kasama ng mamahalin pa. Di naman sila close noh. Biglang nagsalita ang saleslady.

"Ano po bang model ang hinahanap nyo sir?" halatang nagpapa-cute ang babae. Wa epek naman kay Sasuke yun. Sa totoo nga lang gusto nyang pasakan ng medyas ang bunganga ng babae. May bahid kasi ng pagnanasa ang boses nito… at threatened sya dun.

"Alin ba dito yung pinakamura? Kahit second hand land… maski third hand o fourth hand basta yung mura." Ani nya, nang biglang may sumagi sa isip nya…

…imagination ni Sasuke….

"_Sakura o." Wika nya sabay abot sa cheapipay cellphone kay Sakura. Sinuri ito ng dalaga. Nagtaka ito nang mapansing alang camera ito kagaya ng kay Sasuke._

"_Ayan may cellphone ka na… may papakiusap sana ako sayo." Ani ng binata habang halata sa dalaga ang pagkainis. "Pwede bang umalis ka muna? Dadating ang kapatid ko at-"_

"_Ayoko! Ang pangi-pangit nito e! Di ito sapaaaat!" sigaw ni Sakura. Walang anu-ano'y biglang narinig nila ang dagundong ng pagbukas ng pinto. Bumulaga sa kanya ang kapatid. Masama ang titig nito sa dalaga._

"_Sasuke! Nag-asawa ka na pala, ni hindi mo man lang sinasabi sakin!"Itachi skipped cheerfully na parang Alice in Wonderland. "May itinatago ka sakin ah! Hahaha!"_

_Sasuke gulped._

"_Hahaha."_

_Gulp._

"_HAHAHA!"_

_He cowered._

"_BWAHAHAAHA!"_

_At biglang napuno ng swirling images ni Itachi na tumatawa nang parang demonyito ang kanyang isip._

…_balik ulit…_

"HINDEE!" he shouted, surprising the saleslady as well as the other people sa mall. Napakurap na lang ang saleslady na inaalok sya ng deal sa pinakamura nilang phone.

"Sir?"

"Ha?" wika nya. "Ahh… Ibig kong sabihin hindi ko gusto yan… Ito na lang bibilhin ko." He said, sabay turo sa isang model. In the end, mahal pa rin yung nabili nya… Katulad ng kanya yung naituro nya e. Di bale… mayaman naman sya e…

Umuwi na si Sasuke. Ngayon, meron ulit syang problema. Pano naman nya ito ibibigay kay Sakura nang hindi sya mag-iisip ng kung ano man? Haay, anu bay an! Para syang nalulunod sa kumunoy ng suliranin ng mundong ito!

Pagpasok nya sa bahay, naabutan nya si Sakura na gumagapang sa sahig na may mga nakakalat ng GI Joe. Napataas ang kanyang kilay.

Tayo naman agad si Sakura nang makitang pumasokang binata. Todo pahiya sya dun. E pano naman kasi, wala syang magawa kaya naglaro muna sya ng GI Joe. Kunwari daw sundalo sya. Pinulot nya yung mga laruang nakakalat at nakita ang paper bag na bitbit ni Sasuke.

"Nu yan?" tanong nya.

"Paper bag." Sagot nung isa.

"Ay talaga? Hindi nga obvious." Gatong nya. "Aba'y akalain mong paper bag pala yan!" sabi nya nang may halong mockery.

"Listen." Biglang sabi ni Sasuke. Napatingin naman sa kanya si Sakura sa seriousness ng boses ng binata. Ano na naman ito? Nalaman na ba ni Sasuke na sya ang dahilan kung bakit barado ang toilet? "Sayo 'to." At inabot niya kay Sakura ang paper bag. Halos mapatalon naman ito sa tuwa nang makita ang laman. "Ano kasi, may favor akong hihingin."

Napatingin sa kanya ang dalaga. Sabi na nga ba nya e. Imposibleng bigyan siya ng anuman ng lalaking ito kung alang kapalit. "At ano naman yan?"

"Si Itachi kasi, yung kapatid ko. Pupunta daw siya dito sa isang linggo." He explained.

Sakura blinked. At ano namang gusto ni Sasukeng gawin nya? Kantahan si Itachi? "At kailangan ni Itachi ng personal tagahugas ng pwet nya, at ako yun?"

"Hindee!" Sasuke stomped his feet nang parang bata. "Dapat di ka makita ni Itachi!"

Di nagets ni Sakura ang gustong palabasin ni Sasuke. At bakit naman bawal syang makita ng Itaching yun? "Bakit? May phobia ba sya sa babae?" tanong nya.

"Madumi kasi isip nun!" he sighed, exasperated. "Pag nakita ka nun kung anu-ano ang hahantungan nyang konklusyones. Ang pagkakaalam kasi nya, mag-isa lang ako sa apartment." He waved his arms madly. "Iisipin nya mag-ano tayo dahil nagsasama tayo sa ilalim ng iisang bubong, kumakain sa iisang mesa, nauupo sa iisang sofa, gumagamit ng iisang banyo-" he was cut off by Sakura.

"Okey, okey, I get the point!" wika ni Sakura. So kailangan di sya makita ni Itachi. "e saan mo naman ako itatago?" she asked, wondering.

"Hmm… Saan nga kaya?" hindi naman sya pwedeng maki-tuloy sa iba nilang kaklase. May grudge kasi kay Sakura ang halos buong populasyon ng kababaihan at kabinabaehan sa school dahil sya lang ang kinakausap na babae ni Sasuke. Pag nakituloy sya sa mga yun baka kalbuhin pa sya ng mga yun… "Sa aparador kaya?" Sasuke thought.

"Ha!" bulalas ni Sakura. "Sa aparador mo ako itatago! May God naman!" habang iniisip ang mga ipis na tinagurian nang mansyon ang aparador nila.

"E san mo gusto? Sa ref? Sa washing machine?"

Ngiti si Sakura. "Hindi, ok na dun, kaw naman para binibiro ka lang. Hehe!" Hanep, kailangan ba nya talagang gawin ito? Naku…. Kung di lang sya sabik sa cellphone umayaw na sya dito kanina pa. "E pano yung mga gamit ko?"

Sasuke slapped his forehead. Oo nga pala! Pano kung nakita ni Itachi yung mga gamit ni Sakura? "Ipatago muna natin sa kapitbahay."

A/n: Oy, pasensya na talaga kayo, ang ikli ng tyapter na ito! Ahuhuh! Ala lang talaga akong inspirasyon… Haay buhay! Eto ang mga pakaabangan nyo sa susunod na tyaper!

Matiwasay na kumakain ng kalamay ang dalawa nating bida nang may marinig na potpot mula sa labas. Kilala ni Sasuke yun… Iisang tao lang ang gumagamit ng potpot ng magpuputo bilang busina sa pedicab… si Itachi! Akala ba nya sa linggo ang dating nya! E sabado pa lang a! Napaaga siya! O hinde! Pano yan! Yung mga gamit ni Sakura nakabalandra pa sa kwarto nya! Tapos kakalaba pa lang nila kaya naka-sabit pa nang parang banderitas ang underwear nila! Pano na itooo? At bakit lansones ang pasalubong ni Itachi!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Si Itachi at ang isinumpang inodoro**

"Tikman mo na kasi 'tong kalamay!" wika ng isang pink-haired girl habang inaalok ng mala-sipong kakanin ang isang onyx-eyed guy sa kabilang ibayo ng dining table. Pilit namang umiiwas sa tinaguriang 'kalamay' ang binatang itich. "Sus… ala naman akong hinalong lason dito e! Bakit ba takot na takot ka sa kalamay!" she protested.

"E sino ba naman ang di matatakot jan sa kalamay mo e parang namuong uhog na ginawang gelatin!" Sasuke pointed out at dinutdot ang kalamay. True enough, para nga itong uhog. "Sana naggawa ka na lang ng tsamporado, natuwa pa ako." Wika niya sabay baba ng tinidor.

Sakura sighed. "Pano naman ako gagawa ng tsamporado, e wala na tayong Milo?"

"Di sana ginamitan mo ng kape tapos nilagyan mo ng Cofee Mate…"

"Ayos ka a…" ani Sakura. "San ka nakakita ng coffee flavored na tsamporado?" kinuha niya ang tinidor at tumikim ng kalamay. Okey naman sa panlasa a… di nga lang magandang tingnan, pero masarap naman e… "Masarap naman e kahit mukang uhog. Pagtyagaan mo na lang kesa kumalam yang sikmura mo. Hala ka, di ko kasalan kung mamilipit ka sa gutom." At sumubo si Sakura ng kalamay. Wala na namang choice si Sasuke kungdi pagtyagaan ang kalamay na abnormal dahil gutom na din naman siya.

Typical Saturday yan kina Sakura at Sasuke. May isang laging nagrereklamo tungkol sa nilutong agahan. Last week muntik na silang ma-food poisoning nang nagluto ng kamoteng kahoy si Sasuke kaya nag-volunteer na si Sakura na sya na lang ang magluto, kaso dahil sa kung ano mang sumpa ang nakapaloob kay Sasuke ay hindi siya ma-satisfy sa niluto niya.

"Uy, Sasuke." Tawag ni Sakura at tumingin naman ito sa kanya. "Bukas pa ang dating nung si Itachi diba?"

"Oo." Sagot niya. Wow, grabe. Ganito pala kalagkit ang kalamay na 'to, para siyang kumakain ng rugby, nagdidikit na ang dalawa nyang bagang. "Bakit?"

Tumayo si Sakura sa pinagkakaupuan at kumuha ng maiinom. "Wala lang. Krimen na ba ang magtanong ngayon?"

Napa-iling ang binata. He decided na wag na lang sumagot dahil sigurado siya na hahaba na naman ang diskusyones kung mag-aattemp pa syang labanan ang mga tirada ng babaeng mula sa malayong lupalop ng malupit na mundong itich.

_Pot tot potot!_

Napatingin ang dalawa sa pintuan. Anu yun? May nagtitinda ng puto! Waw naman!

_Poot pootoooot!_

"Uy may naglalako ng puto! Bibili ako ng puto! PUTO!" aliw na aliw na wika ni Sakura habang dumudukot sa bulsa ng barya. Malapit na sya sa pinto nang biglang nag-hysterical ang binatang kasama niya.

"ANAK KA NG PUTO! SAKURA! MAGTAGO KA NA! SI… SI ITACHI YAN!" ani niya habang winawasiwas ang kanyang arms frantically.

"Huh? Naglalako ng puto si Itachi? Ba't di mo naman sinabi sakin, di sana di na ako nagluto ng kalamay." Ani ng isa.

"DI SYA NAGLALAKO NG PUTO! PUTONG INA! MAMAYA KO NA IPAPALIWANAG SAYO! SIBAT NA!" nagpa-panic na si Sasuke kayat nag-kusang loob na ang dalagang magtago sa aparador ng silid nya. The moment na mawala sa view ang probinsyana, ay bumulaga sa may pintuan si Itachi na may dalang isang langkay ng lansones.

"Sasuke! Bakit narinig kitang nagmura! Tat's bad!" Itachi scolded.

"Ha? Ako? Nagulat lang ako sa busina ng pedicab mo! Akala ko may magpuputong dumadaan kaya nagdiwang ako." He hoped na kakagatin ng kanyang kapatid ang alibi nya na alang kalatoy-latoy. "Anu yan? Pasalubong mo saken?" he pointed to the langkay of lansones.

"Ah ito ba?" Itachi raised the lansones. "Yah. Galing kasi ako ng Quezon province kaya naisipan kong mamili ng fruits!"

Sasuke became confused. "ha? Galing ka ng Quezon province? Akala ko ba magre-retreat ka sa kabundukan ng mga T'boli?"

"A yun? I re-scheduled that retreat e. As a mater op pak ay muntik na nga akong madakip ng mga NPA dun sa Quezon. Buti na lang at nakaiwas ang mahusay mong kapatid, kungdi, wala kang lansones ngayun."

Sasuke scoffed. 'Sana nga nahuli ka na lang ng mga NPA.' He thought. Naalala niya ang kapanahunang na-hostage si Itachi ng mga Abu Syaff at MILF. Hinatulan siya nun ng kamatayan sa pamamagitan ng paglunod sa kanya sa kumukulong kumunoy kaso nakatakas si Itachi dahil hanggang tuhod lang ang kumunoy pit.

"By the way, ang ganda ng apartment mo. I-tour mo naman ako." Wika ni Itachi habang nililibot ang tirahan. Para syang nagfi-field trip. He approached Sakura's room nang biglang humarang sa pintuan si Sasuke.

"I-Itachi! Tingnan mo o!" sabay turo sa toilet bowl. "may toilet bowl dito! Ang galing diba! Modern!" Tumingin si Itachi sa sinasabi ni Sasuke toilet bowl. Pumasok sya sa bathroom, dahil bukas naman ang pintuan dun at in-examine ang toilet bowl. Inupuan nya ito at nagulat nang biglang magsalita ang inodoro.

"The time now is 7:45 a.m. What would you like to do? Press one if you want to urinate. Press 2 if you want to make waste disposal. Thank you. Have a good day." Boses telephone operator na babae ang inodoro.

Napamulagat si Itachi at biglang napatayo. "A-anong kababalaghan ang nakapaloob sa inodorong ito! Bakit nagsasalita! May sapi!"

Sa pagtayo ni Itachi ay bigla na namang nagsalita ang inodoro. "You have stood up. That means you're done. I will flush myself now." At nag flush nang kusa ang hi-tech na toilet. "Thank you. Come again." Dagdag pa nito.

Halos lumuwa ang mata ni Itachi. Ano bang klaseng toilet yon! Ngayon lang sya nakakita ng toilet na may nalalaman pang pa-tenkyu tenkyu. Lumingon siya sa kapatid na kasalukuyang nagse-sweatdrop.

"Itachi, hindi mo kailangang matakot! Yan ang pinaka-bagong innovation ng Tolits toilet company." He urged Itachi na lumapit sa toilet na animo'y may sademonyo. "Madami pa yang mga features! May voice message, kung may gustong iwang message yung huling gumamit; may automatic butt cleaner, pag tinatamad kang maghugas ng pwet; may transistor radio, kung gusto mong makinig sa radio habang na-ebs at may pang-massage pa, para sa namamanhid na pwet tsaka may video camera para daw makunan ng video yung ano… basta. May special feature din daw yan, sabi nila. Meron din daw yang labatiba kung di kaya nang isang irihan na ilabas ang sama ng loob mo! Galing diba!" ani Sasuke na mistulang nag-eendorse sa t.v.

Itachi's eyes shined. Talaga bang ganun ka hi-tech ang inodorong yun! "E kung kalikutin yan ng nakakaalam, pwede rin kaya yang gawing weapon of mass destruction?" he wondered. Nag-imagine sya ng mga hi-tech toilets na nakasakay sa tankeng pang-militar habang naghahasik ng lagim at nagbubuga ng bundok-bundok ng tae. Yung tipong pwedeng gamitin sa biological warfare.

Sasuke thought for a while."Ewan ko lang, but I think that possibility is not possible." Ani nya. "Pano mo naman gagawin brutal na armas yan?" sabay turo sa inosenteng toilet.

"Kyuryus lang!" sagot ni Itachi. "Naisip ko lang naman yun kasi baka kumita ako ng malaking salapi na maaari kong gamitin sa pagre-retreat ko sa bundok Arayat." Eversince, napakahilig nang mag-travel ni Itachi at magretreat sa mga kabundukan. Adventurous daw sya e. Daw. "Eniwei, oorder din ako ng toilet na yan dun sa Tolits company na sinasabi mo." Napabaling ang paningin ni Itachi sa trash can at nakakita ng napkin.

"Sasuke! What's the meaning of this meaningless piece of syit!" nakaturo sya sa napkin. "Anong tinatago mo sakin! Ha! HA! HAA!" obvious na gusto nya ng explanation.

Taranta ang binata. "Ano yan, kasi ano… oo tama!" nakaisip ng idea. "May pigsa kasi ako e biglang pumutok. Naisip ko na yan ang gamitin kasi nakasulat sa pakete 'absorbent cotton' daw."

Napa-tango na lang ang kuya. "O-kay." Nakatingin pa rin sa napkin. "E bakit ang dami nito? Dapat nung napuno ng dugo yung napkin e nilabhan mo at sinampay para makatipid ka." He suggested.

"Aaah… di ko naisip yun e! Sige sa susunod na magka-pigsa ako, gagawin ko yung sinabi mo." Sabi ni Sasuke. Syempre agree na lang sya sa kapatid nya. Baka maghinala pa ito nang anupaman! He can't afford na makita o malaman ni Itachi ang tungkol kay Sakura, kungdi, patay-patay tayo dyan!

A/n: haay! Maikling chapter! Sensha na po, wala akong maisip na idagdag e! Tsaka pagod ako… Ahehe… Nagpaawa pa daw? Anyway, antabayan sa susunod na tyapter…

Wats dis piling! Can dis be lab? Or not? Who knows? I don't know.

Ano kayang emosyon ang sumisilakbo sa isang tauhan ng kwentong itich? Galit? Pag-ibig? Kaligayahan? Ano! O baka naman dala lang yun ng matinding urge na gumamit ng toilet na hi-tech… A basta! Abangan nyo na lang! Tamad kasing mag-type si Withering! Kaya nga Withering e! Lantang gulay na kasi! Ahahaha! pinasukan ng langaw sa bibig Hakakakak!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Wat's dis piling!**

Sandali lang namalagi si Itachi sa apartment ng kapatid dahil daw pupunta pa syang Payatas at magmo-mountain climbing sa basura. Kasalukuyan kumakain ng lansones si Sasuke nang may lumagabog mula sa silid ni Sakura. Yikee! Nakatago pa pala dun ang dalaga!

Karipas ng takbo si Sasuke. "Sa-Sakura! Lumayas na si Itachi! Pwede ka nang lumabas!"ani Sasuke habang kinakatok ang aparador. Agad naman itong bumukas and out stepped the dalaga na animo'y na-suffocate sa loob ng aparador.

"Whehe… Ala na si Itatyi?" tanong ni Sakura, tila lumilipad ang katinuan.

"Umalis na, mag mo-mountain climbing daw sa Payatas. Ayus ka lang?" he asked, napansing kulay ube ang dalaga.

Tumango ang dalaga sabay labas sa silid, diri-diretso sa kusna para uminon ng tubig. "Hay salamat naman sa Diyos at lumarga na ang engot na yun." Lagok ng tubig. "Nakuu… Ayoko nang mamalagi sa aparador na yun! Amoy ipis na binuro!" mababanaag sa face ng dalaga ang matinding magka-inis. Hay naku talaga!

Umupo ang binata sa dining chair at nilantakan ang lansones. "Yaan mo na yun, at least wala na syang dahilan para bumalik dito." Ani nya. "May uwi syang lansones, galing daw syang Quezon province e."

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Ano namang ginawa nya dun?" curious sya e.

Sasuke shrugged. "Malay. Baka nagpatayo ng iskul at namahagi ng relief goods."

Kinabukasan ng umaga, gumising si Sasuke mula sa kanyang mahimbing na tulog. Nag-istretsing muna syang ng unti bago nag-proceed sa kusina. Nanaginip sya ng pandesal na may palamang Say Cheez Pimiento, kaya feel nyang mag-almusal nun ngayon.

Pagbungad nya sa kusina, nakita nyang walang almusal sa nakahain sa kanilang table. Naghalungkat sya sa cupboard mistulang scavenger sa sarili nyang pamamahay. Napansin ng lalaking may Sharingan na wala ang kasamang babaeng bungangera. Napa-shrug na lang ang binata at kumain ng lansones… Marami-rami din syang nakain nang biglang kumurokok ang sikmura.

Napatayo ng binata. 'Wheeep! Bakit parang nag-aacrobatic ang sikmura ko! Contaminated ba ang lansones!' he thought. Pakiwari nya'y malapit na siyang maghasik ng lagim kaya't tinakbo nya ang kubeta na nakatingkayad.

Ginhawang-ginhawa si Sakura habang nakaupo sa inodoro nang mabulabog sya ng dumadagundong na katok mula sa labas. "Hoy ano ba yan! Ang ingay mo! Wag ka ngang magulo jan!" bulyaw ng dalaga. Ano na naman bang pakulo meron ang lalaking yon?

Napapasayaw na ng Choopeta si Sasuke para pigilin ang dapat pigilan. "Sa-Sakura! Hindi ba pwedeng bilisan mo jan? Pag may nangyari sakin dito ikaw ang may kasalanan!" sagot ng binatang may Sharingan. Diyos kooo! Bubulwak na ba!

Dali-daling naglinis si Sakura at nag-ayos bago lumabas, syempre kusang nag-flush yung toilet. Irritated, binuksan niya ang pinto and greeted the binata with a scowl. "At ano ba kasi kelangan?" she asked.

Nang makita ni Sasuke na lumabas si Sakura mula sa banyo ay halos magdiwang siya. Di na niya napansin ang binanggit ng dalaga dahil na-overwhelmed sya sa relief kaya niyakap nya nang saglit ang dalaga sabay ani "SALAMAT! I love you Sakura!" bago tuluyan pumasok sa banyo at nagkulong. Napamaang na lamang ang dalaga.

"Ay, ano daw yun?" tangi nyang nasabi.

Relieved na lumabas si Sasuke mula sa banyo, mistulang natanggalan ng pasan-pasang bundok. Naabutan niya ang kasama na nakalupagi sa sala at nagsasagot ng crossword puzzle sa dyaryo.

"Oy Sasuke." Ani Sakura, hindi tinatanggal ang gaze mula sa dyaryo. "Tingnan mo o, si Itachi nasa tabloid. Sikat huh."

Nagtaka si Sasuke. At ano namang ginagawa ng kapatid niyang may sayad sa tabloid? Model? Nawawala? Wanted? O baka nasa obituary? Lumapit siya sa kasama ang nakisilip. Tumambad sa inosenteng mga mata ni Sasuke ang nakabubulabog na imahe ng kapatid na nagpo-promote ng kanyang travel agency. With matching mascot na mistulang panakot sa manananggal.

"Wat da hell!" anas ng binata sabay timbuang sa sahig at biglang nag-tantrums. Muntikan nang atakihin sa puso ang dalaga. Bakit ba ganito ang mga tao sa mundo ngayon? Parang mga pugante ng mental! Shocks huh!

Lumapit ang dalagang hirang sa binatang bumalik sa pagiging 3 years old. Kinalabit ito. "Uy, ano bang problema? Bakit para kang ninakawan ng kinabukasan kung maka-asta ka jan? Wat's da matter kasi?" amo niya sa binata.

Medyo nagka-grip sa sarili si Sasuke at bumangot sa pagkakabulagta niya. "Tingnan mo naman kasi itong offer niya…" ani sasuke sabay turo sa tinny-winny box sa baba ng ad ng kapatid.

Pinulot ni Sakura ang dyaryo at binasa ito nang malakas.

_Travel with fafable fafa Itachi and get freebies! Choose from two travel packages!_

_Package 1:_

_Trip to Manila Zoo for 2 nights and 3 days_

_Get a free picture of Sasuke while bathing!_

_picture was taken when Sasuke was 2 years old_

_Package 2:_

_Trip to Kanal Resort for 2 nights and 3 days_

_Get a free Sasuke XXX vcd_

Napa-gasp si Sakura. May six bidyo ang binatang na-iinfatuate sya! Gusto nyang panoorin yun! Este, SHOCKS! Eskandalo itich! "Anong video yun? Six bidyu?" she inquired sa binatang nagha-hyperventilate. Deep inside, nag wonder siya kung may mabibili bang ganoong vcd sa Divisoria… Yung tatlo isang daan.

"Yung… yung…"

"Yung?"

"Yung dancy dance ko!" bulalas ni Sasuke with matching talsik ng laway.

Napa-ilag si Sakura at kumapit sa t-shirt ng binata na may disenyong Voltes V. Dahil sa bigat at forcemassacceleration ni Sakura; parehas tuloy silang bumulagta sa carpet na may mga butil ng kulangot na hinahagis nila tuwing nangungulangot sila habang nanood ng tv.

Muntik nang matilamsikan ng nagbabagang laway si Sakura. "Hoy Sasuke! Talsik mo lumalaway!" anas niya.

"Ungas!" Sasuke retorted. "Laway ko tumatalsik!" pag-eeduka niya sa probinsyana.

"Ahh! Ewan! Basta pareho lang yun!" Sabi ni Sakura. "Yaki ka tala, ala kang manners! Thou shall not make saliva shower from your mouth!" pangaral niya.

"Don't educate me when you yourself is not educated you uneducated educate… educate…" nawalan ng masasalita si Sasuke.

Napahagalpak ng malutong na tawa si Sakura. Mas malutong pa sa buto ng lola ko. Maluha-luha na si Sakura sa katatawa samantalang si Sasuke ay titig na titig sa nagpupunyaging si Sakura. 'Ang kyuut nya pag naka-esmayl!' at kinilg ang loko. Nilingon ni Sasuke ang gilid dahil baka mapamura siya kapag tumingin pa sya kay Sakura. He noticed their awkward position sa sahig. Sakura on top and her head buried in his chest, chuckling na parang wala nang bukas and he, naka-support sa likod ng dalaga, both hands pa!

"Oi chikitas alis na dyan." Ani Sasuke. "Masyado ka atang nag-eenjoy, tyina-tyansingan mo na ata ako…" sabay upo ni Sakura sa sahig. Nginisian ng lalaking feeling ang kasama with matching killer smile. Muntik na ngang mamatay si Sakura. Killer talaga. To the next level.

Sakura grimaced. "Eew! Ano yun? Nakapanghihilakbot!" komentaryo ng dalaga. Gumuho ang ego ni Sasuke as he heard those words. Bakit hindi epektib sa malansang babaeng 'to ang killer smile nya na may ultra hyper kilig factor! Nawalan nab a sya ng kamandag? Ng alindog? Ooh hindee!

Tumayo si Sasuke mula sa carpet at nag-istrets medyo, nakatingin sa babaeng nakaupo pa rin sa carpet. Dahil gentleman siya ng araw na iyon, he offered his hand to help the promdi stand up.

Sakura stared at the lad's hand blankly. "Ano gagawin ko sa kamay mo?" she asked, wondering kung ano na namang pakulo ng binatang kyuut.

"Tayo." Sasuke simply stated, medyo may pagka-seryoso sa boses kaya nagkaroon tuloy ng paru-paro sa sikmura ng dalaga. Sabi na nga ba niya e, dapat hindi na siya kumain ng peanut butter… pero sa halip na kunin ang kamay ng binata, tumayo ng mag-isa si Sakura. Nawalan tuloy ng epek ang kabutihang loob ni Sasuke.

"Kaya kong tumayo noh!" ani Sakura. "Anong akala mo sa'kin, lumpo?" dagdag niya sabay lakad papunta sa kwarto niya, leaving the binata gaping at his palm. "Ay oo nga pala." She stated na parang may naalalang napakainportanteng bagay.

"Ha? Ano?" tanong naman ni Sasuke, kyuryus.

"Pag-iisipan ko." Sagot ni Sakura.

A/n: Yey! Isa na namang nagbabagang chapter ang natapos! Ano kaya yung pag-iisipang ni Sakura? Nasa chapter na 'to din ang sagot, kung nabasa ninyong mabuti at may magaling kayong memory ay alam nyo na kung ano yun! Hehehe! Nagugutom na ako!


End file.
